ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The・Ultraman: Jackal vs. Ultraman
is an original net animated and the 30th episode of the 2015 Japan Animator Expo. The short is based on the manga The・Ultraman. Synopsis *'NOTE': The plot below is written based off the description on the official website. In the spring of 1975, peace returned to the universe once more. But then members of the Ultra Brothers started being assasinated by someone, one by one. The perpetrator was Jackal the Demonic Space Overlord. Jackal was an alien defeated by Ultraman King and banished to spend an eternity in a black hole. Having returned, Jackal sent his armies to Earth to uncover any Ultra Warriors that may be hiding in humanoid form there. Jackal's minions resorted to threatening to kill human beings held as hostages in order to force Ultra Warriors to reveal themselves. Just when it seemed all hope was lost, a mysterious warrior wearing a suit of armor that obscured his identity appeared from the heavens... Plot The events of "Jackal vs. Ultraman" takes place in the spring of 1975, a short time after the events of Ultraman Leo. It begins with the original Ultraman flying through space, when he suddenly encounters Zetton, a monster who had defeated Ultraman before. The two fought in space in an unknown star system, as Zetton had the upper hand, and the battle soon ends with Ultraman being brutally shot in the chest at point blank range, straight at his Color Timer. A red crystal formed over his Timer as his lifeless body drifted through space and into a star. Ultraman was not the only one to die. Jack is seen lying dead on the ground of an unknown planet, Taro's lifeless body was floating in an asteroid field, and Ace was crucified. Even Astra had met his demise by who appeared to be Zoffy, although the real Zoffy, along with Ultraman Leo and other Space Garrison officers were seeing the Zoffy impostor soon reveal himself to be the Demon King Jackal, an evil alien who was sealed in a black hole by Ultraman King a long time ago. Jackal was revealed to have been the real killer of the Ultra Brothers, as he had the power to transform into other creatures he saw fit. The situation with Jackal's assault on the universe became so severe that Zoffy, the Mother of Ultra, and various other Ultras had taken human disguises and went to hiding on Earth, which was being assaulted directly by Jackal's army. King Jackal's minions threatened the lives of humans to bring Zoffy out of hiding, but soon were attacked by an unknown warrior who wore a suit of armor. It was soon revealed to be the captain of the Andromeda Nebula Branch of the Space Garrison: Melos. With his arsenal of his armor, the Cosmo Techtor, Melos had set in motion the chance for Zoffy and other Ultras to counterattack against King Jackal on his homeworld, eventually leading to a showdown between Melos and Jackal. They both fought, and despite Jackal's ability to shapeshift, he was brought to his knees as his left horn was dismembered by Melos' Andorang, as the evil alien feigned defeat and pretended to beg for mercy, waiting to catch Melos at his vulnerable, knowing how compassion would make even the mightiest warriors hesitate to finish a dirty cheater like Jackal. The trick worked, as the evil alien soon broke Melos' arm and deactivated his armor, unloading his powerful Jackal Destruction Ray upon the Ultra. Believing Melos to be dead, Jackal prepared to resume universal conquest,when suddenly, a being inside the Cosmotector armor soon stood to challenge Jackal. Believing him to be Melos, King Jackal soon opened fire upon the armored warrior, caught by surprised when he suddenly fires the M87 Ray at Jackal! It was soon revealed to be Zoffy, as Melos' own intervention had given Zoffy enough time to revive the other Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace, and Taro, as they soon firing their signature beams at King Jackal, destroying the vile alien. Seeing this, the other Jackal aliens decide to stop fighting and leave, seeing the futility of their struggle, as Melos is revealed to have survived Jackal's attack. Peace was once again restored to the Galactic Republic. Characters Ultra Warriors *Melos *Zoffy *Ultraman *Ultraman Jack *Ultraseven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Ace *Astra *Ultraman Leo *Mother of Ultra *Ultra 28 *Ultraman King Jackal Army *Demon King Jackal *Zetton *Black King *Alien Nackle *Ace Killer Voices *Narration, Mother of Ultra: *Jackal, Male Ultras: Stock Grunts *Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraman Jack: Masao Nakasone *Ultraseven: Kohji Moritsugu *Ultraman Ace: Goro Naya *Ultraman Taro: Saburo Shinoda Gallery Ultraman flying in space.png|Ultraman flying in space Ultraman in begin.png|Ultraman detects Zetton Ultraman fought Zetton.png Ultraman fires Specium Ray to Zetton.png|Ultraman vs. Zetton Ultraman attacked by Zetton.png Ultraman's color timer damaged.png|Ultraman's color timer damaged Ultraman die.png|Ultraman died Jack die.png|Jack died Taro die.png|Taro died Ace die.png|Ace died Astra die.png|Astra died Leo, Zoffy & others shock.png|Leo, Zoffy & other Ultras shocked Mother of Ultra & other Ultras in human form.png|Mother of Ultra & other Ultras in human form Ultras vs Jackals.png|The battle between Ultras & Jackals Zoffy & other Ultras attack.png Ultra 28.png|Melos Melos Zoffy fires M87 Ray.png|"Melos" fires M87 Ray Zoffy reveals himself.png|Zoffy reveals himself Zoffy reviving Ultra Brothers.png|Zoffy reviving Ultra Brothers Jack fires Cinerama Ray.png|Jack fires Cinerama Shot Seven fires Emerium Ray.png|Seven fires Emerium Ray Ultraman fires Specium Ray.png|Ultraman fires Specium Ray Ace fires Metallium Ray.png|Ace fires Metallium Ray Taro fires Storium Ray anime.png|Taro fires Storium Ray King Jackal finished.png|King Jackal finished by the Ultra Brothers Ultra Brothers in the end of anime.png|Ultra Brothers Jackals decide to leave.png|Jackals decide to leave Ultra Brothers & King in the end.png Trivia *This is the first and only time Saburo Shinoda's voice shouts "Storium Ray" was reused for Ultraman Taro in the Ultra Series (Taro shouts Storium Ray in New Ultraman Retsuden 8th episode doesn't count as it is stock footage). *Almost of all the background musics are reused from Ultraman Leo. External Links *The Ultraman on Japan Animator Expo Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Short Films Category:The・Ultraman